1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator-driven lighting device for a hand-held power tool, particularly to a generator-driven lighting device for a hand-held pneumatic or hydraulic power tool which has an integrated electric power generator to drive an LED lighting source.
2. Description of Related Art
Maintaining of cars and machines regularly requires working with hand-held pneumatic or hydraulic power tools, like screwdrivers or drills, in confined space. Under these conditions, room lighting usually does not provide sufficient lighting, so portable lamps have to be used. However, since both hands are often needed to hold a tool, a portable lamp has to be carried by another person or attached to the tool, with the position thereof constantly being adjusted, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, any movement during work is made cumbersome and even risky by having to carry along a lamp.
Therefore, tools with integrated lamps have appeared on the market to provide sufficient and convenient lighting for work. Conventional lamps that are integrated into tools are usually powered by batteries. Batteries, however, need to be replaced after certain time periods, making use thereof inconvenient.
Furthermore, power tools with integrated electric generators for supplying power to in-built lamps have been brought to the market, as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,059 “Electric generator and Lighting Assembly”. These devices do not need batteries to produce electricity. However, these conventional devices each use a rotor that is directly set on a main rotational axis of the tool, so that a special design is required, making power tools more complicated and hard to assemble.